


Shams And Seduction

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, False Identity, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Just a whole lot of identity crap, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It shouldn't even bother him, in the eyes of the world.</i><br/>
<i>But what would they know?</i><br/>
<i>They don't know anything about him.</i><br/>
<i>The fact that they think he's Beta, proves the above statement.</i><br/>
<i>No, Michael Gordon Clifford, 18, is Omega.</i><br/>
<i>And no one knows that. Not even his closest friends.</i>

</p>
<p>Especially them.

</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>When a lie becomes your life, and your life becomes a lie.</b>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie1217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1217/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's No Reason To Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691678) by [ellie1217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1217/pseuds/ellie1217). 



> So, hi there :)  
> This work has been in my account unposted for a long time. Figured I'd finally put it up.  
> 

Michael sighed. Another day of having to endure Calum and Ashton fawning over Luke.

It shouldn't even bother him, in the eyes of the world.

But what would  _they_ know?

They don't know anything about him.

The fact that they think he's Beta, proves the above statement.

No, Michael Gordon Clifford, 18, is  _Omega_.

And no one knows that. Not even his closest friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And once again, Michael hates himself for being jealous of Luke._

So, back to the reason for his annoyance:

Calum Hood, Alpha, and Ashton Irwin, Alpha again, just love  _everything_ there is to love about Luke Hemmings,  _Omega_. The guy who's getting the treatment _he_ deserves. Cuddling, late night sex, you name it, he gets it.

And what does Michael get? Signals to get the  _hell out of the room_ when the Alphas are about to seduce the "lovely omega".

Like right now.

They are so frantic one would think someone's dying. Or,  _something_. Yeah, their  _knots_. That's what is going down. If they don't get to stick those inside a wet ass right now, there's no knowing what would happen.

* * *

 Leaving the room, Michael made his way over to the game room. Setting up Call Of Duty and settling down on the couch, he began thinking.

_What if people knew he was Omega? Would they treat him better or worse? What about Calum and Ash? Would they want anything to do with him? And Luke? Would he hate him? Or, worse, would he be kicked out of the band? Would they think he was a fraud? A phony? The whole world would hate him._

_What message was he giving across? Hide your identity? Pretend to be someone you're not? Yeah, that would go over sooo well with the fans._

He  _was_ a fraud, in a way, he admitted. But that doesn't mean  _everything_ about him is a lie.

He is woken up by a sigh dangerously close to his ear. He doesn't know when he fell asleep. All he knows is that he dreamed of a certain bassist from the band.

Which is the person right next to him on the couch.

Wait.  _WHAT?!_

"Cal? What are you doing here?" he is drowsy, yet fully alert at the same time.

Shaken from his reverie, the other boy looks at him. "Huh? Oh, me? Nothing, just sitting. Sorry if I woke you up. Ash is... with... Luke. Yeah. And, I'm here. Yup! That's it." He speaks over enthusiastically, the way he does when he's lying.

Even though his mind is telling him it's not a good idea, Michael hugs the Alpha. "What happened, hm? Were you... kicked out? By Ash and Luke? Or something else happened? You had a fight? Oh Cal, I'm your friend right? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Nothing, Mikey, you wouldn't get it."

"Oh come one. Is it because I'm Beta? That's stupid you know. Even betas have feelings. They get this shit, okay?" Even though he isn't one, he gets the urge to defend betas. Perhaps it's because of his pout, or because of his hurt tone, Calum nods.

"It's just... Look, you will  _not_ talk about this with Luke or Ash. Got it? _Zero confrontations_."

And,  _god_ , the things that voice did to him. Especially combined with that commanding Alpha tone. Instinctively, Michael felt himself hunching, but then straightened and nodded, hating himself for being so  _Omega_.

"Okay, so, don't tell me you haven't noticed there's something between Ash and Luke. You haven't  _haven't_ , right? I mean, you have, right?" getting another nod from Michael, Calum continued, "Basically, we-Ashton, Luke, and I- had sex. Then suddenly, Ash just goes all 'Cal, we gotta talk'. So I follow him outside. And guess what? He starts threatening me, fucking  _threatening_ me, saying that if I value my life I wouldn't dare steal Luke away from him. After that, as if a switch has been flipped, he starts apologizing and gets this really sad look in his eyes, telling me how he loves Luke. I just had sex, and had to deal with feelings! He  _LOVES_ Luke!"

"Uh, so?" Michael asks, though he has a pretty good idea about his friend's annoyance. Alphas, all are the same. They just want to keep having sex. And if they've been told not to go near an omega, they get pissed. And jealous. And annoyed. And throw hissy fits.

He is not proven wrong.

"So?  _So_?! Now who am I gonna fuck, huh? I mean, that's not what I meant to say. What about my ruts? What about them huh? Will  _you_ help me out?"

He will not... he will  _not_... But yet he shudders at the implication of what the Alpha says, combined with the puff of breath the Alpha lets out near his neck.

"U-uh, dude, you know you can hire an omega for your ruts? Or go to some club or something. Or even,  _fans_ would do it for you. Heck! Anyone would. You're Calum Hood, world famous singer. Who'd deny you?" he stutters out.

"Well, for starters, _Luke_." Calum says, making a 'duh' expression.

And, once again, Michael hates himself for being jealous of Luke.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He hits his head against the wall repeatedly, punishing himself for forgetting such a crucial thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, when the designation is in capitals, I'm referring to a particular individual. For ex- Calum is an Alpha.  
> But if it's just the designation without uppercase, then it's in general. For ex- Michael knows that alphas are annoying. XD
> 
> Here you go, amazing people! :) New chapters.  
> ...Albeit damn short. Sorry 'bout that. :P

Michael’s literally fed up with his life.

It really was nothing. There's _nothing_ sexual in Harry and Michael's relationship. They're just friends. The British lad has a _mate_ , for god's sake. But even then, when the Alpha playfully crowds him against the fridge, Michael can't help but shudder.

And then, _thank god_ that Louis- _amazing_ Louis- chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Hazza, my love" he shouts dramatically, "C'mere ma baby. Come to your lovely mate, yeah?"

Harry growls, and the next moment Louis is the one being pinned down by the Alpha.

Michael snorts, getting out. Only later on, does he stop hyperventilating enough to realize that he had forgotten to take his suppressants that day. And then he hits his head against the wall repeatedly, punishing himself for forgetting such a crucial thing.

And.

He forgot his breakfast.

How is he supposed to go now? They’re all there- Ashton, Luke, Harry, Louis and Liam and Niall and Zayn and-

And _Calum_.

He is so not going there only to look at Calum cuddling up to Luke.

_Well, that was in the past._

A smirk rises on his face. His inner omega is rejoicing at the ceased relationship between the alpha and the omega.

Because of Ashton.

Nice, sweet, lovely Ashton. If Michael could draw emojis in the air to express himself, it would be the mountain-symbol-thingies-and-the-underscore. He was _that_ pleased.

However, he is quick to mask his pleasure, when, speak of the devil, the alpha opens the door, and addresses him.

“Mikey? Aren’t you gonna eat?” Ashton asks.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there in a minute… Well actually, I don’t really feel like eating...” Michael trails off.

Ashton smirks slightly, then opens his mouth, “There’s pizza.”

And _damn_ , even if he’s still shaken up about the whole suppressants business, Michael’s never one to pass up _pizza_.

So, manning up, he pushes past Ashton, throwing a grin in his direction, and plops down on one of the chairs. And begins to eat a slice- or four- of pizza.


	4. Chapter 3

Michael remembers his conversation with Calum from last week. And someone out there in the universe hates him. just hates him. Otherwise _why_ would he have to do this? Oh yeah, he knows why. It's because Ashton was too scared to let Luke near the other Alpha while he's in rut. Who better to send than the stupid Beta stuck in this shit.

_'Oh Mikey, would you go give Cal some food and water? Please? Luke and I can't go.'_

And _bloody hell_ he can't even deny the curly haired kid, not when he's pouting and begging with his eyes to _understand_. And Michael does. He understands Ash can't risk losing Luke to Calum, but why him? Ashton _himself_ could have gone.

But no, _gotta comfort Lukey_ and all that shit.

Still, no use whining now. It's not like anything's going to happen. Take the tray of food, go into Cal's room, put the tray beside him, and get out of the room. That part was simple. What was _not_ simple, is the task of cleaning him up. _Cleaning him up!_ As in, _wiping away the sweat and pheromones off the Alpha's skin. Potentially risking Michael's fake identity._ No, he can't do this. He can't.

And then he reprimands himself for being scared. Being so _omega_. Steering himself, he enters the room.

He wasn't expecting this.

' _This_ ' refers to Calum humping the pillow as if his life depended on it. Well, he _did_ know how Alphas were during a rut, but, really? This was pathetic. Pathetically... _arousing_ , a taunting voice in his mind supplies. Angrily, he squashes it down.

"Calum? Calum. C'mon Thomas, gotta get the nutrients in ya. Got ya some vitamin D." he said in a sing-song tone.

No. Way. The _look_ Calum gave him, that look of such _utter intensity_ made him think as if he had gotten the meaning of Michael’s entire existence. His pitiful omega-identity crisis, his stupid crush, his _everything_.

But then Calum turns away gasping, and stills, and after a second, shouts out.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh _shit he did not just witness Calum Hood cumming_. Holy _shit_.

And before he can stop himself, to his horror, Michael feels himself begin to leak slick. Fuck, this can _not_ be happening. His _goddamn_ suppressants! He took them, he took them, he took them…

And Michael begins to hyperventilate, in the middle of an alpha-scent-laden room.

And, because Michael just has the _worst_ luck in the world, CALUM HOOD FUCKING JUMPS OFF THE BED, LEAPS ACROSS THE ROOM, AND THROWS MICHAEL AGAINST THE WALL.

The Omega crumples on the floor, sliding off the wall, and the Alpha is on him in a flash. Growling into his neck, Calum licks a stripe up said body part.

Michael’s too scared to do anything. He is frozen. He doesn’t know how he ended up here, but this _certainly_ wasn’t in the job description. He wasn’t here to be used as a relief mechanism by the Alpha.

...Mmh, someone who could provide the Alpha relief from his rut. Michael could help Calum....

Finally, he begins to feel himself slipping. Just as he is going into omega-mode, Ashton rushes inside the room, Luke hot on his heels.

Michael can make out the other Omega coming to help him up as Ashton rips Calum away from him.

As he is herded out of the room, he can hear Calum’s howl, a long, drawn out song of agony, and a part of him aches for not being near him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SUMMER VACATIONS STARTED. NOW I’LL HAVE MORE TIME TO DEVOTE TO WRITING.
> 
> And I know this chapter is short as fuck, but I’d like to think it’s long, compared to the others. Oh, and it is. It’s 905 words, give or take a few.
> 
> AND **UNKNOWN** , MY LOVE,  
> I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU,  
> THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO DOOOO  
> MORE STUFF FOR THIS STORYYYY  
> MY DEARIE.  
> (Yes, it’s a parody of Heartbreak Girl, and yes, it sucks.)
> 
> Again, I’d like to point out the fact that I’m random as fuck. (I only even use that phrase because it annoys Michael XD) Yeah, so me=random=very, very weird stories. Be warned.

It’s been two days since that incident. The past forty-eight or so hours have been _hell_. Michael has done nothing but go about with his life, zombie-like, getting startled at the smallest things, getting lost in his thoughts, and… feeling _unsafe_ in the one place he has always felt safe, other than his home. Okay, not unsafe, but still, endangered and fucking _defenceless_.

And today’s the last day of Calum’s rut, before he has to face the Alpha again.

He doesn’t know if he can do it.

The other two members of the band have been walking on eggshells around him. Ashton has been fucking guilty about the whole incident, and the part of Michael which doesn’t feel bad for him feels fucking happy, because vindictiveness rules. Michael hopes it’s not ‘vindictivity’. Even if it is, Michael is not wrong. Because Michael’s never wrong. Hell no.

And Luke? Luke’s another story. That boy has been giving him a _look_ , along with that sympathy thing. The second gesture is annoying him, but the first? Is fucking _terrifying_ him.

Because Luke is _smart_. Not that Ashton and Ca- the other Alpha- aren’t smart, no, that’s not it. However, Luke is a fucking mad genius when it comes to being a genius. He’s not some random smart guy, he’s _the_ random (don’t tell him) smart guy.

And if he wanted to, he could figure Michael’s secret out in a minute, now that the incident with the _other Alpha_ has happened.

And Michael’s not dumb either. Because he fucking knows that now he has to get his guard up even more.

\---

It’s Tuesday. The day Calum’s up and about, back into the world of the non-sexed-up. Back in Michael’s life with those muscles and that ass. It’s not fair that Michael doesn’t have that kind of an ass.

Michael’s done a pretty good job of avoiding the Alpha. That is, until Calum comes strolling into Michael’s room, and plops down on his bed.

He looks pretty in Michael’s bed.

Fuck. This is so not what he’s supposed to be thinking. He’s supposed to be freaking out, while trying not to show it. Or, he’s supposed to act like he’s all cool with Cal. ...Heh, that would make a nice hashtag. #coolwithcal…

And then he remembers the fan name for Calum. Calpha. They laughed about it for days.

Oh shit, Michael just succeeded in reminding himself about his problems.

And another thing: he’s neither having that internal freak out session, nor having that #coolwithcal zen thing.

No, he’s staring at the Alpha dumbly.

And Calum is looking like murdered someone and regretted it. Translation: he looks _seriously_ guilty.

And he finally begins to speak, “I’m sorry!”

Michael has opened his mouth too, probably to say some gibberish, but his mouth snaps shut the moment those words register in his brain.

Calum continues on, being the happy, oblivious boy that he is, “I’m really sorry Mikey. Ashton told me what happened, and _fuck_ , I feel so fucking pathetic. I’m so fucking sorry that I can’t even word it. And I wasn’t going to address this situation, _hell no_ , but Luke managed to convince me with his pretty blue eyes-” Michael rolls his eyes, “-and that pout.” The eye roll is bigger this time.

Calum continues apologizing, while throwing little comments about Luke and Ashton, though more about Luke, and Michael is getting irritated.

“Are you here to wax lyrical shit about Luke and his ass too? Like, _oh wow so fucking tight and ooooooohhhhhhh my god it’s heaven. Baby heaven’s in his assssss._ ”

What? He knows what alphas say.

And no self respecting eighteen year old would not watch porn. And Michael’s very self respecting, thank you very much.

Calum just looks at him, before he bursts into laughter.

And oh, the laughter is contagious. Michael can feel his lips twitching, trying to form into a smile. Traitor lips. And then Michael thinks screw it, and he also starts laughing. Because thinking about Luke in Lana Del Rey’s terms is a bit disturbing.

Ashton pokes his head into the room, and then smiles fondly at the two before he leaves, and Michael’s glad, because his room isn’t a hangout spot.

And just like that, the relationship between Calum and Michael is mended. Michael’s happy about that, because he doesn’t have to pretend that he’s calling him the ‘other alpha’ anymore.

“I- I, no” Calum pauses, another bout of laughter spilling out, before he catches his breath, “No! Oh my god where the _hell_ did you get that idea from?! _Heaven in his ass?!_ Oh my fucking god, Michael. What the fuck is wrong with you? Someone’s _ass_ won’t contain heaven. Okay, heaven _could_ be in someone’s ass, but definitely not _Luke’s_. Fuck no. Wait, could heaven actually be in someone’s ass?” Then there’s a shit eating grin spreading on the black haired boy’s face.

Tears are spilling out of Michael’s eyes, as he shakes with silent laughter. And to anybody it would definitely look like those are tears of laughter. They are, but they’re also mixed with those of relief.

Because Luke’s ass is not heaven to Calum.

Then the second part of Calum’s sentence makes itself registered in his brain, and he barely stops himself from uttering his name. Because Michael the angel really wants to be wrapped around Calum’s shotgun.

It’s quite funny.

Oh, Michael just continues laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new crush. It's a song called Angel With A Shotgun which I'm pretty sure a lot of you have heard. Really, I saw it in a Destiel video a few days ago and I haven't been able to stop playing it. I'M IN LOOOOOVE.  
> So yes, angel who wants to be wrapped around his baby's shotgun is a mashup of Wrapped Around Your Finger and my love. Michael would look good singing Wrapped Around A Shotgun to Calum. Hell yes.
> 
> Also, fyi, vindictiveness is apparently the correct word. Yay!!! Point 1 for Michael :P  
> (I know you know, but I just like giving random info. Random meee.)
> 
> And... any comments on "Calpha"? Original, no? XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kay, so announcements: This fic is probably just gonna have eight chapters in total, including the prologue. I’m sorry it’s such a short fic, but I can’t write long stuff to save a life. Oh, wait, the ninth chapter will be put up if enough people say yes to it. Don’t worry, I’ll ask at the end of the seventh chapter, so I’ll have plenty of time to write it if I get an affirmative vote.
> 
> Also, yay, I’ve been writing other stuff, lol. Which happens to be something designed to make those people cry who hate my writing. Does that make sense? I don’t think so…… 
> 
> This chapter is shitty. I tried making it good, but I couldn’t. So I took the crack way home. (I love references.) I think I understand why one of my nice readers said my stories are funny. I mean, they’re not, because my sense of humor deserves to be pitied, but I don’t really write stuff in a serious way, so perhaps it is funny. Who knows? I certainly don’t.
> 
> Lastly, I know I can do this in the last chapter and stuff. But I’m gonna say it now also. So, yeah, when I posted it I wasn’t really expecting such positive comments, you know? Like, you don’t know how many times I’ve stared at my computer screen cooing like a silly child (which I am) after receiving comments like “Can’t wait for the next chapter” or “this has so much potential” or simply, “I love this.” It’s fucking brilliant. Also, so many of you left kudos, damn, 180 is not much, but still, it’s WAY more than I ever expected for this. The first story I posted here (which I took down later) got 2 kudos. Now compare both numbers. Yep, I’m surprised. And so, so happy. So many authors write in their notes that “comments inspire them to write quicker” and I never fully believed that, but here I am, with this chapter here so soon (not really xD), just because people asked me.
> 
> So yes, I’m grateful to you all. :)
> 
> ALSO, ALL THOSE WHO SUBSCRIBED, THANK YOU. LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> Thank you for reading this rant if you did. XD
> 
> Now here’s the chapter. :P

Michael wakes up on the twentieth of November with absolutely no clue about the fact that it’s the twentieth. Yep, he doesn’t remember his own birthday.

And how could he, anyway? The past few weeks have been so damn hectic.

Ever since the day he and Calum talked in the game room, his life has become a record with a constant tune of ‘Calum, Calum, Calum.’ On repeat. Quite trying.

So one can’t really blame him when he goes down and gets the scare of his life as he gets shoved to the ground and some nasty thing gets sprayed in his face.

Wriggling under the person’s body who decided to use him as a cushion, he curses loudly, groaning as he hears the laughter of his band mates.

“Heeeeyyy, Mr. Sexy.” someone screeches in his ear, before grinding against him.

_Holy shit._

“Calum, what the fuck man?!”

_Because it’s Calum Hood who is feeling him up right now._

“Uh, yeaaaaaaaaah?” he hears the Alpha say.

“Would you get off?!”

“Yeah, I’ll _definitely_ get off. On you though, not from you. So, Sexy, would ya wanna fuck?” Another roll of his hips sets Michael on fire.

He is a thousand percent sure that if this continues, he’s gonna be stripped off his secrets in seconds. Five seconds. He snorts at the horrible pun.

“Dude, I’m serious, get off me. And _what the hell_ was that disgusting thing you sprayed in my eyes, Luke?” he turns to the blond, who’s giggling uncontrollably with Ashton.

“It’s the _Attractor_.” Ashton explains, peals of laughter escaping him.

“A spray specially designed for betas. It makes them irresistible to both alphas and omegas.” Luke continues, grinning deviously.

“And,” Ashton stops, for dramatic effect, maybe, “perhaps it could get you multi-action! Giant orgies and stuff, you know! Five alphas and two omegas plus Michael equals fun all night!” and both the blondes succumb to laughter again.

Calum finally rolls off of him, and Michael lets out a sigh of relief.

The black haired boy is staring at him, so Michael schools his expression into one of annoyance.

Finally, Calum speaks softly, “Happy birthday, Mikey.”

And damn, the fond look Michael is getting from the love of his life is really going to make him cry like a baby.

And, wait, what? Birthday…?

Calum notices the confusion in Michael’s eyes and tells him, “It’s the 20th today. You forgot, didn’t you?” he grins now.

The red haired boy snorts, “Of course not, I just got surprised.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Calum winks.

“Ay, lovebirds, we haven’t got all day, c’mon!”

Calum smiles, flushing a bit.

But Michael is annoyed. Why the fuck do Ashton and Luke always interrupt his time with Calum.

“And please don’t say you’re coming. Just- _don’t_. I don’t want to be scarred for life.” Luke mock shudders.

Michael rolls his eyes, and walks over to the table with Calum for breakfast.

 _With Calum for breakfast, indeed_ , supplies the Omega’s brilliantly sassy mind.

\---

The twenty-sixth of November is good, till it isn’t.

They’ve just finished with performing She Looks So Perfect, to having heard it get declared the Song Of The Year.

And although Michael’s been feeling a little ill, he’s given his all. And he’s happy.

For once in his life, _he’s happy_.

Life’s good.

Of course, what is good for Michael is bad for the universe. So, the universe decides to fuck his life up further. Simple as that.

And that’s is why, when they’re in the limo, and nearly back at the hotel, Michael’s stomach flips, and he feels as if he’s going to be sick any time.

And that’s when it he feels it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I think my notes have more content than the chapters. Sigh.  _Oh well, deal with it later!_
> 
> Holy god, I sang the ‘bro where’s your shirt’ part of the song to my sister, doing an amazing impression of hungover!Mikey&Calum and omfg, she looked so freaked out and scared and confused and I burst out laughing and ran away and it was the most perfect thing ever.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have the next chapter ready. Truth be told, it was ready since last year's September or something. Because I write random scenes first and then fill stuff around them. :P  
> SO SHOULD I POST IT NOW??? TELL MEEHH.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **LittleTooStranger** here you go. :D Now go study! XD
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -Extra tiny chapter.  
> -Excessive use of italics and capitals
> 
> This is basically just the continuation of chapter 6 because I'm stupid like that.

The chauffeur, Jordan, offers him a sympathetic smile, as if to say, _you'll also get some someday._

But Michael is rooted to his seat, there's no way this is happening. His suppressants... they can _not_ be malfunctioning. He can _not_ be having a goddamn heat right now. In an enclosed space with two alphas, a beta, and an omega. It's only a matter of time before Luke realizes it's _Michael_ who's wet, _Michael_ who's smelling like an omega, _Michael_ who's having a heat.

And...

 _There_.

Luke's looking at him.

 _There's no way. No WAY. Oh god... Luke please please please don't tell them it's me. PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM._ He tries to communicate with his eyes. The other Omega seems to understands, nodding that, yes, he's in need of a 'little help' from Ashton, when asked. He throws Michael an inquiring look, before he's pulled out of the car by Ashton as it stops, who hurriedly takes him inside the hotel to their room.

Michael and Calum follow at a slower pace, but it does nothing to calm his heart.

"Hey, Mikey? You okay?" Calum asks him, and _goddammit_ , _WHAT_ is he supposed to say to that?

He's in fucking heat, after four fucking years. And here is an alpha who is asking him if he's alright. The one, he realizes with a horrified look, who triggered this heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, cliffhanger?
> 
> Again, good luck, lol.
> 
> AND, TELL ME EVERYONE, DO YOU WANT THE NINTH CHAPTER?? THAT WOULD BE THE SEX PART ;)


	8. Not a chapter, but an important author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an author's note, but I would really appreciate it if you all read, considering the fact that it concerns this story.

Alright, so I promised a lot of you in September that I would update once my exams were over. The thing is, I lied. Yes, I knew I was lying to you all.

And now I'm going to come clean with it: I have no inspiration for this story as of now.

Even the stories I started in June are incomplete and I haven't got around to writing them.

At the start of this year, I had been really excited to write on this website, read, and all that stuff. But I hadn't known that my academics would cause so much trouble, since I have exam after exam after exam and barely any time to do anything else. Not saying that I study 24/7, god no, but I have other things to do too. Also, I'm always ill half the time, which doesn't help much.

The worst thing is, I said that you all inspire me to write faster. Other side of the story? Well, it makes me nervous too. I keep feeling like I'm disappointing you as I tell you this, because a lot of you really do look forward to updates. But I can't try and write stuff if I'm not in the mood. I looked through my documents for the next chapter yesterday and you know what went through my head? "This sucks" yep. That did. And I also can't get into the flow of things these days.

A friend decided to point out the fact that they got traumatized after reading my stories, which is another deterrant. According to them, I'm ridiculous and all. They might have meant it as a joke but it still hurts because I do nothing but encourage them and they belittle my skills without even realizing. So I'm also seriously doubting putting anything up these days which will be appreciated because a personal favorite of mine gave out a little less appreciation than I wanted.

(If anyone decides to reply to this by saying "screw the haters" I'll laugh and tell you that I don't get majorly affected by them because I continue to write bullshit which doesn't make sense. XD)

I mean, I understand that no story can be a sensational hit or something, but yeah...

There are things which interest me much more these days, and I will get around to posting them, but for the time being, this needs to be left alone. This isn't going to be discontinued, but definitely on hold. Not forever, but till I figure out what to do.

This is all so messed up because I don't even know what I'm writing so just roll your eyes at me.

I hope you all can support me in this, and I hate that I told you all that I would update, when I never did.

Anyway, too much seriousness here, so I'll quote something another friend said when I forced her to watch Hey Everbody!'s video:  
**A dog walker, a dragon, a hot dog and an office worker walked into a bar--- !!!! ;)  
** And I told her I loved her. XD

Still, I love you all, and I know you all love my stupidity, so I know you won't be that bothered by this. I'll try to do something about it.

Bye. :)


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrified Omega squeezes his eyes shut, shaking imperceptibly, knowing that any moment now he’s going to be exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO GUYS THIS IS BACK
> 
> I don’t know how and why (secret: I do) but I love you guys. I truly love you all. Now don’t take this in the wrong sense. :’) But really, a year ago I decided to post this story, and overnight I had five or so reviews even though I had expected none. And today, seeing 282 kudos on this fic is just… mindblowing. I sometimes really don’t know what to say when I see the proof of your support in every hit, comment, kudo, bookmark, subscription, etc. (As if there are more things.)  
> I love you all so much.
> 
> Thank you so damn much for the support you've given me. :*
> 
> And eeek, did you know, I now have more than a thousand kudos. T_T All thanks to you guys.
> 
> I use the word ‘guys’ way too much don’t I? I dooooo. XD
> 
> Also Happy Valentine's Day in advance! :D I dunno if you have a Valentine this year or not but if you do, that's great, if you don't, well, we can talk through Sunday and bitch about crushes who don't give a damn. :')

As the door slams, Michael tries to stop shaking so violently. He probably has around five minutes before shit hits the fan five floors above them.

“Well….” Calum starts, then trails off, his attempts at trying to calm himself down evident.

Michael swallows the feeling of jealousy at the Alpha’s actions, because dammit, he needs to worry about how this could potentially lead to the band breaking up.

All because he’s a fucking stupid Omega who thought he’d be able to get along with an Omega and two Alphas, one of which feels like heaven to him.

“So…” Calum begins again, before pinching his nose, breathing through his mouth (and wouldn’t that let Michael’s scent seep into his tastebuds, the Omega’s brain supplies) before constructing a sentence that doesn’t involve sighing and crying. “What’s up with that, huh? Seems like we gotta tip toe around them for a week now.”

No, Michael doesn’t know what’s up with _that_ , because he knows that nothing’s up with Luke, and they won’t have to tiptoe around him and Ashton.

Any moment now, Luke would tell Ashton the truth (because those boys are so loyal to each other that it’s disgusting) and they would both come out of the room and demand the truth from Michael.

And Michael knows that he could tell them the truth, heck, he _would_ tell them the truth, but he himself doesn’t know what it is.

Really, what is the explanation for hiding his secondary gender from his best friends for the past five years?!

“And why the fuck d’you smell so good? You put on that Attractor shit thing? Or are those Luke’s butt juices stuck to you?”

Michael would be disgusted, if he wasn’t so scared.

The door to Ashton’s room bangs open, and the person in question stands there, with Luke at his side.

Shit, he looks pissed.

“Calum, shut the fuck up.”

“And Michael,”

The terrified Omega squeezes his eyes shut, shaking imperceptibly, knowing that any moment now he’s going to be exposed.

“Help Luke.” Is what comes out of Ashton’s mouth.

Michael opens his eyes, wondering for a moment if he’s in an alternate reality or a dream, and everything is _right_ for once.

“Calum and I are gonna go out for some time, get fresh air, and you,” Ashton jerks his chin towards the blond Omega, “are going to sit with Michael and talk.”

With that, the eldest of the band moves towards the younger Alpha, and all but drags him out of the hotel room despite his protests.

Michael stares, dumbfounded, at the closing door, before turning to Luke, finding him already staring.

Michael curls inward on himself self-consciously, but then Luke breaks out into a bright and gummy smile, yet still a tender one, and Michael can feel tears pricking in his eyes. And he’s really not feeling well right now.

Seeing the older boy sway lightly on his feet, Luke rushes to his side, supporting him, before he leads Michael into his room.

Michael sits down gingerly on Luke’s bed, before shooting up, staring guiltily at him.

“Mike, sit down.”

And Michael doesn’t _know_ what to say. How is he supposed to tell his friend that he’s afraid to get his fucking slick all over his bed?!

And fucking fuck, the panic attack is back.

Michael can dimly hear Luke saying something, his frantic voice reaching his ears, but all he can feel is the ground getting closer to his face and black spots dancing in his vision.

It’s hazy, and it’s perfect, Michael thinks as he slips into unconsciousness’ arms.

***

When Michael opens his eyes, he finds himself restricted and unable to get up. He thrashes for about half a second, before he sees Luke at the foot of the bed.

“Luke?” He questions weakly, but it comes out sounding more like ‘ck’.

The boy understands though, and comes closer to Michael.

“Ashton knows.”

Michael tries to wrack him brain into giving him answers, but he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say in response to Luke’s declaration. And then he remembers.

Oh fuck.

It’s really no use, Michael thinks, as he sags back into the bed’s softness and the warm cocoon of blankets.

His secret is out, and the least he can be allowed is a little relaxation before he is stripped away of everything he holds close to his heart.

If he wasn’t feeling so lethargic right now, he’d wonder why he sounded so delusional even to his own ears. Or brain.

“Mikey,” Luke coos gently, “It’s really nothing. It doesn’t matter. No, hear me out first!” he says as the red haired boy opens his mouth to argue. “Ashton knew all along that you were an Omega.”

“All along?” he mouths the words, no sound leaving him, and Luke seems to comprehend what is being asked. He nods at Michael’s surprised expression, and says, “He told me that he knew since the first time he saw you.”

And Michael remembers how it had been the day the older Alpha had first come to their band practice. Michael hadn’t been able to stop blushing, his young omega nature making him feel elated at the close proximity of an attractive alpha, and the attention he was getting from said alpha. He had also noticed that Luke seemed equally excited at being with the Alpha, if not more.

But if Ashton knew that day only… Oh god.

Michael wishes the ground would swallow him up, because he certainly remembers something that most definitely must have been a giveaway. He remembers how his fifteen year old self had been flushed and aroused while watching the seventeen year old Alpha bang away on the instruments, focusing on the play of muscles and feeling lightheaded.

But of course, Ashton had been enamored with Luke, and hey, Michael had respected that.

In his defence, he had been a newly presented Omega, had just started taking his suppressants. Though, _fuck_ , that was so embarrassing.

And then the day Calum had returned from Brazil, he had clashed monumentally with Ashton.

Was that because he felt territorial over the two Omegas?

Oh shit, Michael thinks, as he suddenly remembers that he is, in fact, in heat, and thinking about the Alpha he has been crushing on since forever is really not the right thing to think of.

A wave of heat hits him, and he groans feebly, as he tries to stop his stomach from feeling like an empty oven. (Fuck, he really shouldn’t be thinking of things that lead him to think of heat and babies and _Calum_ and his fucking dilemma _ugh_.)

Luke rests a hand on his forehead, before gently stroking his scalp, and murmurs, “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

And for once in his life he feels safe, like he used to when his mom would hold him in her arms, or like he used to when he was nine and everything was amazing, the world wasn’t judgemental, but pure and simple.

Michael feels safe, and he knows that even if the next few days are going to be horribly painful, he is going to be okay.

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! (lol again) HOW WAS THIS?! IT WAS A LOT LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS THO, AMIRIGHT.
> 
>  ~~~~[SPNColdestHits](http://ao3.org/collections/spncoldesthits) is a challenge where the person with the least points wins. 1 hit= 1 point, 1 kudo= 10 pts, 1 comment= 20 pts.  
>  Go to these fics and leave comments/kudos/whatever if you guys want to. :) It's most definitely not a compulsion, but it would be hilarious if you do. You can leave comments (if you choose to) with "#supportthequeen" so that I know you did it for me, but DON'T mention me. XD  
> [Fic 1](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5980485), [Fic 2](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5981107), [Fic 3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5979391), [Fic 4](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5982580), [Fic 5](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5971012), [Fic 6](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5968609), [Fic 7](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5959297), [Fic 8](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5972173), [Fic 9](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5980834)  
> Some of them way be locked and not available to non-users though.  
> Actually, I really don't care if you don't do this. I just did this as a joke. XD  
> This applies to March fics too which haven't yet been posted because I'm just a lil piz'a shit.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realizes that none of them have actually ever given him a reason to be scared to tell them. He doesn’t know why he never told them. They’re his _fucking best friends_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two, merely because I really, really wanted to post this. :D So this is part one of it, and chapter 9 will be part two of it. So overall I’m going to have 10 chapters excluding the prologue. (Dammit it’s not even a prologue, who am I kidding. It’s just the fucking summary of the fic. XD)
> 
> Chapter dedicated to **SilentlyFighting**. Honeyyyyyy, I’m sorry I’m unable to write that fic for you, but I eventually will. (I just don’t know what to write in it and it makes me sad because I love the plot and I really, really wanted to gift it to you.) As of now, I hope you can accept this as a one-week-late birthday present. :P
> 
> I currently have exams going on and they’re a fucking annoyancccccccceee.
> 
> Also, this is unedited, and I haven't read through it properly, because my Internet connection is being weird as heck and I just want to post this. :D Let me know if there are any mistakes. :) (Because there may be some glitch.)

The following week was hell. Michael vaguely remembers flashes of it, the unforgiving heat spreading across his skin, leaving a path of fire which couldn’t be satiated. After four years, his body was bound to try and ‘make up for the lost time’, and his omega nature wreaked havoc on his mind.

 

As Michael lies in Luke’s bed, he once again starts feeling bad. Like, really? Why is he such a burden to everyone? He stole Luke’s bed, where did the other Omega sleep for almost five days? And here he is, lying like an invalid without a care in the world. Well, invalids don’t lie without a care in the world, but Michael is certainly experiencing the best of both worlds.

 

He suddenly has a horrifying mental image of ‘Mikey Cyrus’ and that’s enough to bring him out of his self-demeaning train of thoughts.

 

“Mikey?”

 

He turns his head to the side, and meets Luke’s concerned gaze.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit.” Michael quips, then feels guilty when Luke’s face falls.

 

“Luke-” Michael begins, but stops as the other Omega tries to say his name. They both stop, and look at each other, sheepish.

 

“I would let you start,” Luke says, “But you and I both know you’ll just start freaking out. So let me tell you this. I don’t exactly remember if I told you this, but only Ash and I know.”

 

Michael opens his mouth again, but is cut off by Luke who continues, “And Calum doesn’t know. This whole time, he’s just been thinking that you’ve been here comforting me while _I’m_ the one in heat, so you’re fine.”

 

Michael doesn’t ask why Luke is so fixated on telling Michael about Calum. He probably knows about Michael’s pathetic crush. Heck, maybe even Ashton knows. Hadn’t he been able to find out that Michael was an Omega, all by himself?

 

He’s just a bundle of sadness, isn’t he? And such an ungrateful one at that. Not only has he not shown his appreciation for whatever Luke has done for him, he has also not thanked him or Ashton for keeping his secret.

 

“Michael,” Luke says softly, urging the Omega to look up into the blond’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine. Everything is okay. If you don’t ever want anyone to know, no one needs to. This is your own thing. No one can actually force you to do anything. If you want the world to continue thinking you’re a beta, it doesn’t matter. You’ll just be Michael Clifford, Beta. And trust me, there is _nothing_ wrong with that. Nothing at all.”

 

Michael’s eyes water, and as the first tear makes its way down his cheek, Luke gathers him into his arms. Michael sniffles, and tries to push him away, but the other Omega doesn’t let go.

 

“Luke, ‘m sweaty. Disgusting.” He tries to say, but just gets shushed.

 

He is suddenly taken back to the time, just seven weeks ago in the game room, when Calum had told him he was no longer going to do anything with Luke. At that time he had been elated, happy that Luke would _finally_ stop getting attention from the black haired Alpha. And before that, he had always been jealous of the other Omega.

 

Seeing the same guy comfort him now, hold him regardless of his less than sanitary state, it’s... nostalgic. He is hit by how, for the longest time, he held Luke responsible for every time Calum would look at him or any other omega.

 

Luke was _not_ at fault. _Is_ not at fault.

 

It’s all Calum’s doing. It’s not like Luke actually tells him to go after random omegas so that Michael’s heart gets broken.

 

And even Calum isn’t.... subjected to Michael’s whims.

 

Ashton wasn’t doing Michael a favor, he was doing himself a favor by having Luke all to himself. But he had inadvertently helped Michael. And he had _definitely_ helped him when he decided to get Calum out of the house last week.

 

He realizes that none of them have actually ever given him a reason to be scared to tell them. He doesn’t know why he never told them. They’re his _fucking best friends_.

 

“Luke,” comes out of his mouth without his permission, and he just loses it. He loses his resolve, he loses his stubbornness, he loses his whole pride, because what use is it all?

 

Shaking uncontrollably, he proceeds to sob his eyes out while the other Omega continues to hold him, without saying anything.

 

At length, when his eyes are swollen and his cheeks streaked with tear tracks, he looks up at Luke. Luke tweaks his nose, and giggles as Michael twists his features into a wobbly, but bright smile.

 

“Mike, are you ever gonna tell me though, why you did all this?”

 

Michael mulls over it, then nods, because _yes_ , he _can_.

 

And then he proceeds to tell Luke why he has hidden his identity for the past five years.

 

Afterwards, when Michael asks Luke why Calum didn’t get aroused even though Luke has supposedly been in heat on the 26th of November, Luke smiles, a faint twinkle in his eyes, and says, “Because he thought it was _me_ who was in heat, Mikey.”

 

Michael doesn’t know what to say. Even if he wanted to say something, he wouldn’t be able to put it into words. But he understands what Luke means by that one sentence. It changes everything.

 

Everything already _has_ changed. For better, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah guuuuuuuuysss I’m sorry for doing this. :D You’ll get to know in the next chapter what the whole deal with Michael is. It’s actually nothing big, just a lil west coast and a bit- okay no no no it’s not that. XD
> 
> This fic is saved in my laptop under the name Sans And Reduction just because I can’t afford to let people see the word ‘seduction’ lololololol.
> 
> Y’all know what to do. Go to [SPN Coldest Hits](http://ao3.org/collections/spncoldesthits) and proceed to leave comments and kudos for every fic in March except for mine. You’re welcome to read my fics _once this challenge is over (15th March)_ but as of now, don’t read them. Would be fun if you commented with the hashtag #supportthequeen. :D


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? a new chapter?! GAAAASP. A moderately sized chapter with 2k words because you people are nice.
> 
> I was writing this while coming back from school after my exam yesterday and saw kohtakiller's comment when i logged in. so yup here y'all go with this lil piece of trash. me very sorry for being so late but eh the last few months haven't been too good on the inspiration front and surprisingly on the time front. (believe it or not i didn't get to write as many fics as i wanted, perhaps tumblr really is bad for a person's time management.)
> 
> srsly tho the ending was fluffy as fuck and it made my heart bloom like a goddamn flower ok bye

Michael doesn’t immediately face the music. He rests for most of the day. Luke tells him to rest as much as he wanted, and so, Michael decides to do so, choosing to lazily scroll through his social media and reply to a few tweets while laying in the other Omega’s bed.

He resolutely doesn’t think about how much Luke must have suffered due to his bed being hogged. He would have, but Luke had forbidden him to think about it.

And after the longest time ever, he understands why—Luke just wants him to be happy. Heck, _they all_ just want him to be happy. He’s their friend, almost their _brother_ (although he doesn’t want a certain Alpha to see him just as a brother), he’s got the right to occasionally inconvenience—no, steal their beds. Yes, steal their beds.

It’s only when the evening is drawing to an end and the clock shows seven thirty does he walk out of Luke’s room, the blond Omega following.

The first thing he notices is how cool the air is in comparison to the sauna he’s been in for the whole day. And the house looks _foreign_ , not in the way that Michael is seeing it after forever (which he is) but in a way which makes him notice things he has never noticed before. Had the footprint on the ceiling always been there?

As they come to stand outside the room the other half of their band is in, Michael looks at Luke. The blond takes his hand in his own and squeezes it, and Michael feels a rush of affection for his youngest friend. Giving a wobbly smile to show his appreciation for the gesture, he nods, and Luke pushes open the door.

The Alphas are quiet, almost as if they were expecting them, and Michael thinks that they probably were. They must have known that he was up, even though they didn’t come to see him at all. He supposes that he has Luke to be grateful for. He also belatedly realizes that Luke’s scent—not his, because that is new to them—must have alerted them. Oh well, that doesn’t stop him from being grateful to the other omega.

Calum is the first one to speak, “Where the fuck have you been for the past few days?”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out who he is addressing, and Michael sees Ashton and Luke tensing. Well, yeah, he’s pretty sure that no one expected that sentence in such an acidic tone.

Ashton comes to his rescue, “With Luke.” The clipped words don’t seem to satisfy Calum, who presses further, “If Luke was in heat, why weren’t _you_ with him, Ash? Why leave Michael with him? And—yeah, okay, they were together, but that doesn’t warrant the fact that he smells like _he’s_ the goddamn omega. You really, _really_ smell like—like—a total omega!”

“Because—” Michael doesn’t realize it’s him who’s speaking until Luke squeezes the hand that he still hasn’t let go of. Calum notices, _of course_ , and glares at the gesture, frown deepening.

It’s this finding that prompts him to spill. It’s not like hiding is going to achieve anything. In fact, Calum would be offended to know that Ashton and Luke already knew, granted that the Alpha figured it out all on his own and Michael outed himself to Luke accidentally. Worst comes to worst, he’ll just not like Michael like the Omega wants him to. Well, okay, doesn’t matter, of course it doesn’t—Michael repeats these words to himself in his head—it’s not like he isn’t just another alpha who isn’t weak for all omegas even if he doesn’t want Michael.

Michael can deal with rejection, it’s better than never telling him and always thinking about the what ifs and all.

And it’s not like Calum was going to tell the whole world—Ash and Luke won’t let him.

Luke mistakes his brief pause for hesitation, and butts in, “Well, I’m sorry if _my scent_ is like a _total omega’s_ to you. As for Ashton not being there, did you want us to end up mated before the week was over?”

Ashton’s head snaps up, and the movements his hands were making stop as his hands come to fall on his sides. His face is rapidly reddening, but he doesn’t say anything, and Michael is surprised and impressed that the Alpha can actually control himself this much.

Calum slightly smirks at the other Alpha, and seems to see sense in Luke’s words. Fuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen. So Michael opens his mouth and decides to let it do the work.

“I went into heat somehow even though I was on suppressants and Luke realized it when we were returning from the show and then Ash dragged him away and you kept asking weird questions and then Ash and Luke turned up _again_ and Lucas dragged me away and Ashton kept you at bay and maybe we should write a song on this and call it ‘dragged away and kept at bay’ and maybe it can be a super romantic song about how an alpha and omega drag people and keep them at bay and maybe I’m totally fucking rambling but maybe it’s because I’m fucking terrified that you’re going to shoot me with an invisible gun. And you know, on second thought, I like that predicament more than the one I’m currently in.”

Michael isn’t surprised that he verbally vomited some bullshit, but he is surprised that the few facts he remembered are correct. This surprise extends to the other members as well, two of them that look nervous and the third who looks disbelieving and sliiiiightly pissed off. Ahem, understatement.

“So... you mean to say that you hadn’t wanted me to know and the others helped you keep it a secret.” The way Calum doesn’t even question his confessions, and just says what he did as if it totally makes sense, breaks Michael’s heart.

And so he sighs, and sits down at a nearby stool. Luke does the same, transporting his butt to the chair next to Ashton.

They all know Michael is going to say something, though only Luke knows what it is about.

“When I was young, I never gave it any thought. It was just another milestone, happened in everyone’s lives, they said to me. Do you remember, Cal, when we were seven we talked of mates?” Michael stares at the floor, unable to make himself look at them. It’s sensitive information, something he’s kept a secret for years, and he doesn’t know how they are going to receive it. He doesn’t want to see disgust on their faces. “Seriously, everyone talked about these things, and I never thought it was something to be ashamed of. But then—but then Mom and Dad took me to a party. I was fucking _thirteen_ , and I ended up hearing words that influenced ninety percent of my life. I was just minding my business, an oddball because most other people our age were stupid, and I wasn’t gonna talk to them. I guess the elders didn’t notice me. It certainly seems like that.”

He pauses to take a breath, and without his consent his eyes search out Luke’s, who looks at him in pained silence.

“They were talking about useless stuff, things that I couldn’t be bothered to care about. But then the topic of discussion shifted to the Harrisons. Remember that guy I had a crush on? Yup, they were discussing his family. And I heard the most peculiar thing.” And here he pitches his voice to imitate the nasally Ms. Vivon, who he is never going to forget. “ _Their son presented as omega. Did you know? A bloody **omega!**_ And the rest of the people were nodding along, as if it was completely normal to bitch about someone because of their status. And then Mom and Dad joined that crowd, and the conversation went back to safer topics, and no one even said anything for the rest of the night on that matter, but I felt dizzy. I remember going outside to take in the fresh air and bumping into Justin, and almost puking all over him. He was nice to me, really fucking polite, and all I could think of was how moments back he was being bashed for his fucking second gender by people who claimed to be caring and respectable citizens of the country and the world.”

“I did end up puking later that night, and deciding that I’d never let my parents suffer the same things that the Harrisons did. And I also remember lying to Mom and saying suppressants would be good for me, just so I could hide who I was for, hopefully, my entire life. It’s not like I expected it to blow up in my face.”

He continues to stare at the ground, and eventually, when no one says anything, looks up at them. His eyes meet Luke’s first, and the other Omega stares back at him blankly, as if he hadn’t cried the first time he had heard it from Michael.

He is surprised to see that Ashton has tears running down his face, shaking silently and looking like a kicked puppy. When Luke puts an arm around the Alpha, Michael knows Ash is in good hands (literally), and turns to the fourth person in the room.

Calum.

He looks livid.

As if he was waiting for Michael to look at him, he springs up from the couch and walks to him. The Omega looks at him apprehensively, but his eyes bug out in surprise when Calum goes in for a hug.

The Alpha holds him tightly, and Michael, somehow, is already expecting the tears when they start dripping onto his shoulder.

He loops his arms around the black haired boy, and smells rather than feeling the other two get up to join them.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been in each other’s hold. At some point of time, Ashton and Luke coaxed Calum off of Michael enough to get both of them on the ground, before joining the hold again. None of them say anything. Michael is the only one not crying—even Luke’s eyes are wet—the only one looking at the ground and breathing slowly and steadily.

Michael doesn’t remember the last time they’ve been together like this, all of them, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, now that his fear of being found out is out of the way, they can do this again. All of them, as close as they can be, sharing each other’s warmth and love.

**-x-**

Afterwards, when they have the physical energy to get up from there, Ashton busies himself with cooking. They could order take out, but cooking calms him down, and judging by the way he isn’t speaking, he needs to do something before he explodes. Luke hovers around, making sure that nothing happens.

Michael walks with Calum, going down the corridors wordlessly. They don’t have any destination in mind. They’re just basking in each other’s company and trying to calm down from the emotional rollercoaster they’re still not off.

Calum turns to him, and Michael looks at him inquisitively.

“Do you realize what date it is today?” Calum asks quietly, and Michael tries to count. When he can’t remember how long he’s been out of service, he shrugs apologetically.

And then Calum smiles a tired, small smile, and for the first time since forever, Michael sees that shy little boy from almost ten years back instead of the confident Alpha the other boy has become now. The black haired boy comes closer to him, and for a moment the Omega thinks he should escape, but Calum doesn’t allow it.

“It’s the third of December.”

Ah, yeah. That explains it.

Michael thinks of something to say, tries to find the words, but nothing that is appropriate comes out. Calum gives him another tentative smile, and Michael is struck by the beauty in front of him.

This time it’s him who comes closer to the other, and they both know they’re doing the right thing when they lean in to join their lips to the other’s.

It’s nothing—no fireworks, no heaven, no sudden revelation or epiphany that leaves Michael shaking to his toes. It’s nothing like that. But what it is, is just... _home._ It’s like he belongs here, forever, with Calum in his arms and a wall behind him and a window next to them that lets in the final rays of the sun before giving way to the darkness of the night.

It’s pure magic, and not the kind that can be achieved just by waving a wand.

(Many years later, when Michael will tell Calum all of this, the Alpha would shake with laughter and wink at his Omega, saying that magic can definitely be created by a certain wand. Michael would slap at him, but grin and wink back.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mr. tumbs](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) says hi
> 
> any mistakes? please let me know. thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will get better so please hang around for it....??
> 
> [TUMBLR IF YOU WANNA CHAT](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com)


End file.
